<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The End Of The Road, There You Waited. by yunve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871417">At The End Of The Road, There You Waited.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunve/pseuds/yunve'>yunve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hints of DoYu, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun-centric, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunve/pseuds/yunve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing case of Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul on March 1st, the first spring during the cold winters of this year. Ever since this art student disappeared, for some reason all the evidence was towards a guitarist, Xiao Dejun, they were friends, close friends but Dejun has never seen him throughout the months except October of last year, it’s been years since he has ever seen him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scene I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, goodness gracious I finally finished the first chapter of this!! If you follow me on twitter youd know 🤠- anyway i dont think ive ever done this type of concept before so uhhh itll be confusing at first but it gets better!!! i promise!<br/>p.s some detailed scenes of fighting is going to be in between the chapters so thats why this’\\\’ thingy is there for a slight warning:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>⊱─────────⊰</b>
</p><p>Dejun is a well known student in his university, his neighbours treated him well throughout his journey through life as well for his friends, his family was back at his home place but they made sure to call him every night because of different time zones. His best friend Yangyang used to be his roommate until his brother, Sicheng, bought a house for both of them, ever since then Dejun has been living alone for a year now and it’s been doing great, the land owner made sure to provide him with all the needs that he might not have or give him extra money, the reason was that Sicheng actually told the landlord to take care of him. Dejun and Sicheng weren’t close but they were good friends, it was still unusual for him to care so much about him, he’d always think Yangyang was the one to do all of these for him but the landlord declined his questions, showed him the papers that Sicheng has been paying for all his bills when they were overdue. </p><p> </p><p>Dejun thought he should text him to thank Sicheng but since he was busy so much because of school and work he never had a chance, hence them being just <em> friends. </em>They were never close if Dejun was being honest, they were only friends because of Yangyang but that’s it.</p><p> Another friend that he hasn’t seen was Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul or Ten, a name that he liked being called, the fact that he hasn’t seen him in these past few months were unusual, he’d always make sure Dejun ate or he was active and not being lazy but ever since the end of February he hasn’t been texting or even answering his calls. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>During the day, Dejun was confronted by some detectives, fancy plaid coats that stopped at the knees, minimalist lace up front combat boots that made loud noises while they walked, wearing all black underneath the coat and one of them wearing shades. They looked sketchy at first but Dejun just stood in front of his window, staring at them while they rang his doorbell. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir, we’d like to investigate your house and interview you.” The ones with shades said, there were three of them so they didn’t look too intimidating but the person behind them, he stared into Dejun like a piece of meat, waiting to pounce onto him at any second, the other two in the front was better than the one behind, shades guy was polite as well with the one beside him, who was smiling, <em> too much. </em></p><p> </p><p>“May I ask why I’m being investigated?” Dejun answered, opening the door more so he can see a better view at what was displayed in front of him. “We’ll talk about that later, but for Mark over here” He pointed at the person to his left, smiley guy “Will guide you into our car and we’ll take you to our interviewing place.” Shades guy finished, gesturing to Dejun if he could go in, Dejun knew he shouldn’t blatantly believe them right off the bat but they seem like they’re eager to find whatever Dejun was hiding in his house. “Wait but I’m not dressed” Dejun looked up at the shades guy who gave him an assuring smile “Don’t worry, you can take your time we’ll just wait here” Dejun grinned wryly, turning his back towards them as he ran upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he hates being pressured into anything like this he always had a plan to it, escape from his window and call Yangyang, a friend of his that works at a local bar, since it was a vacation day for him he was free from all the weird people that was trying to get into his house, he has never tried this plan before but it’s better to try it now. After Dejun texted Yangyang, he packed up his bag full of important things he needed to survive if his house was getting invaded or was getting burned down, then he dressed up, not so fancy but it was casual for a small meet up, when he was all done he then opened his bedroom door, this wasn’t a long fall but if he wanted to make it successful he needed to call Yangyang to park in front of his garage so he can just run away.</p><p> </p><p>But what he didn’t except for his fall was being catched by Mark, he never expected a twink-like person to have such strength, it was a struggle but he knew that this was the end of him.</p><p>“Trying to run away, Xiao Dejun? Are you hiding something from us? Perhaps knives and guns? Ropes or chains? Sacks to hide your victims?” Once Mark had said that Dejun was all over the place, <em> confused. </em></p><p> </p><p>Victims? Dejun could never have the courage or even the confidence to kidnap or kill anyone, what were they thinking?!</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I never laid a scratch onto anyone ever! Now let me go! You’re scaring me please” Dejun begged despite his words he was throwing fists and kicks at Mark who just grinned “We’ll talk about that when we’re inside the car or would you rather have your friend come with us as well?” Dejun paused his actions, he didn’t want anyone to be involved with this mess especially when it was his close friends, now this had beaten him to it. “No, anything but that.. just take me to your damn car and get this weird shit over with!” Dejun commanded and Mark obeyed, carrying him towards the car in the most uncomfortable position ever, his arms underneath his armpits while Dejun’s face was forcefully into  Mark’s chest, Dejun’s arms itching to wrap his own arms around his neck but he held himself back.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was in the car he could hear Yangyang scream “IS IT TOO LATE TO SAY SORRY” in his car and Dejun wished he could say sorry to him because he won’t be seeing him in a while as this investigating thing is ongoing. Mark closed the door once Dejun’s seat belt was secured, he waited outside of the car before the other two came out with nothing in their hands, it seems like Dejun was free of any crimes <em> for now. </em></p><p> </p><p>“So it seems like there wasn’t any evidence except you’re being targeted by this gang” The shades guy told Dejun, glancing at the car mirror, Mark then joins Dejun in the car “Are you okay staying in with us until the coast is clear of any violence?” Mark asked, Dejun was still in the midst of thinking, his train of thought running around his head. Until ‘Drivers License’ By Olivia Rodrigo was playing quietly in the background “I forgot to introduce myself,” The shades guy took off his coat inside the car and his shades as he shifted himself so now he was facing Dejun with a slight smile “I’m Johnny and that’s Jaehyun” Johnny pointed at Jaehyun, who was rolling down the window to throw away a cigarette before blowing out another gust of smoke outside, rolling up the window after. </p><p>Dejun just nodded when Mark nudges his arm “Are you guys safe to trust?” Jaehyun chuckled lowly, Johnny shoved him lightly “Yes, you can trust us, we’ll protect you from any dangerous situations that’ll involve you-” Before Johnny could say anything, Jaehyun placed his palm onto his mouth, shutting up the long blonde haired man.</p><p> </p><p>“Basically we were sent here by Sicheng” Dejun perked up by the familiar name, Sicheng was Yangyang’s older brother, why would he be the one to send these people to him? </p><p>“I see you know him” Mark commented, resting his hand onto the car window sill, Dejun just nodded, not answering until his thoughts would stop running.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Jaehyun asked, releasing his hold from Johnny, wiping his palm onto the blonde’s black turtleneck “He’s my friend’s brother” Dejun automatically replied like there was a built in reply in his brain for every question he was asked, Mark raised a brow “Really? So you do know that you were being targeted” Dejun tilted his head when Johnny started the engine, he was still confused on what they meant or even why they were there “Explain it to him, Mark.” </p><p> </p><p>“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, an art student at your school, a friend of Sicheng, was missing today this morning, we checked his neighbours and there was no evidence from them until Sicheng called us, a personal detective group under the name NCT, told us to look into your profile and everything the people said that we interviewed was all connected to you, we headed to your place, took you in, Johnny said he found gunpowder on your window sill and it was drawn as a target, meaning a gang is now heading for you. So basically you're perhaps a criminal and a target by a gang.” </p><p> </p><p>Dejun froze in his seat, it was a lot to take in but he was sure that Ten  wouldn’t disappear like that so he had a thought, maybe Ten was a gang leader, taegetting Dejun because he did some crazy shit which pissed him off, somehow, and now he was a target but also a criminal from Mark’s words.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It was a long ride to their home, it was almost dawn by now and he was getting impatiently hungry for his own good, he glanced at the car mirror to check if Johnny wasn’t paying attention to his stomach growling, craving for a drop of food or even water. Johnny wasn’t looking, instead he was bopping to the R&amp;B playing loudly with Jaehyun while Mark on the other side — Was sleeping soundly, ignoring if the music was about to break the windows from the bass. Dejun chewed onto his lips, clutching his stomach for comfort but it made him more hungry when he saw a festival full of foods and sweets, once Johnny rolled down the window to let the midnight air fill into the car, a hint of sweetness filled in making Dejun whimper. He wanted to eat something so bad that at the moment he <em> had </em>to be bossy and bratty.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry” Dejun called out, tensing up when Jaehyun glanced at him the rear window before turning his head towards the food stands “We have food at home” Dejun tsked, crossing his arms as he played games with his eyes, trying to convince Jaehyun that he wanted to go to one of those stands — Johnny chuckles, waking up Mark from his slumber as he looked around before staring directly at Dejun “We should eat.” Mark suggested, Dejun sighed pleasantly, he knew he could trust Mark. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun rolled his eyes “Fine, but I’m not paying” Johnny didn’t say anything to that instead he parked his car in the parking lot that was beside the festival, Mark was the first one to get out then Dejun “This place hosts festivals every March 1st, it’s actually more fun at night rather than mornings since there’s fireworks, follow me!” Mark exclaimed, grabbing onto Dejun’s wrist as he pulled him around.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they were just strangers to Dejun, somehow he felt like they were closer than they are, even though he met them hours ago he felt like he was just hanging out with a couple of his friends instead of detectives who are keeping him safe from gangsters and the police. ‘There is always a bad story behind the good appearance’ quotes Sicheng when they first met at that movie arcade with Yangyang and Ten.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun thought the festival was nicely decorated, fairy lights connected to each stand and around the small water fountain in the middle of the festival where little kids were flipping coins or splashing water onto each other while their parents scold them, the color scheme of red, gold and black was a nice addition to the stands and posters, the food smelled good when you enter as well as the kind people greeting the customers. It was much better than what Dejun sees everyday, his types of ‘festivals’ were called ‘clubs’ everyone is just sinners, the complete opposite of what was going on right now. Dejun wished that he’ll never go back to his home because he felt safer here than he thought he was before, which was making him space out too much that someone passing by shoved him into a crowd of people making him snap out of his thoughts, Dejun was now surrounded by strangers, panic rushing through his blood. </p><p> </p><p>One thing Dejun hasn’t told them yet was that he was always afraid of strangers or even going outside where he couldn’t have a possible situation to escape, he was told that he has agoraphobia, but he never believed him since he has always been in great condition spaces where he can leave or have someone beside him. This time Dejun could feel his breathing in a fast pace, he could feel his chest heave — sure it was all fun and games for them but Dejun’s vision tunnels, he felt a pair of hands touching his arm as he was pulled out of the big crowd, head smashed into someone’s shoulder, all he could do was evening his breathing and his eyes widened, tears filling to the brim. </p><p>“Are you okay, Dejun? Breathe for me” It was Johnny assuring him, he closed his eyes, letting the tears roll down his cheeks — he felt himself loosen when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist “We should get home quickly, Jaehyun said he saw a gang amongst the crowd” Johnny told Mark who was patting on Dejun’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go home as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Dejun woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, mustard colored floral wallpaper with white picture frames hanged onto the wall, a small pearl colored night stand with a beige lamp, the blanket  he was resting on was a cartoonish clouds pasted on a light blue background, fluffy pillows underneath Dejun’s head as he was tucked in nicely with the silky smooth blanket. He squinted when a beam of light shines into the room when he saw a tow blurry figures walking around the room, he flipped to his side, back facing away from the light, as he buries his head into the pile of pillows, once he closed his eyes for a moment he heard murmuring in the corner of the room, he didn’t know if they were talking to him or to each other so he just went back to a deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’ll be okay with us until everything is cleared?” Asked Mark, sitting across the room from Jaehyun who was seated beside Dejun, listening to his breathing patterns before answering “Not really, the gunpowder we found was rich and expensive, almost man made to be in fact. Meaning that this gang is a threat and maybe Dejun has to stay with us until Chittaphon is found and alive, then we can close this case” Mark opened the curtain slightly more, looking at his neighbours before peeling away to stare back at Jaehyun “Do you know who Chittaphon even is?” Mark asked, Jaehyun nodded “Sicheng is friends with him alongside Dejun but they aren’t close” Jaehyun looked over to Johnny who was standing against the doorframe with his arms crossed, Mark placed his index finger onto his chin as he turned his head towards the sleeping boy. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you two are up and running” Johnny commented in a low whisper, none of them replied instead they were thinking, Johnny grinned “We should leave Dejun be” the two perked up “Johnny” Mark called out, eyebrow raised “We just can’t leave Dejun alone in the house without supervision, he’s the only person with all the evidence, all the statements leading to him!” The younger detective raised his voice before being shushed by the oldest, Jaehyun sat there nodding “That’s why he’ll be coming with us during the trip, now get ready and I’ll be here with him, no need to be a worry wart.” </p><p>The two detectives stood up as they walked out the room, leaving Johnny and Dejun alone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I don’t trust Johnny alone with Dejun” Mark stated, taking off his shirt as he threw it across the room to pick off another “I think Kun was telling the truth” Jaehyun glanced at Mark to see him furrowing his eyebrows, his gaze was shocked “Sicheng said to not trust him though” Jaehyun hummed, amusingly before stopping his steps at the door frame, back facing Mark who adjusted his outfit “You really are gullible” The dusty purple haired male scoffed, looking back at the younger one before leaving the room. </p><p>“Weird” Mark shrugged it off, grabbing his coat as he headed out after Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>Before Dejun could enter the car Jaehyun pulled him to the back of the trunk where nobody can see them, Jaehyun beams down, looking at Dejun’s eyelashes before crouching down to meet eye level with him “Whatever you do when we’re out, always wear this” Jaehyun handed him a black oversized hoodie that can probably hide Dejun’s figure well “Why?” He asked but the detective left when Johnny called for him, Dejun thought it was weird enough that he was suddenly being cared for by <em> strangers </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, when is your birthday?” Mark asked while bulking in his seatbelt “August 8th, 1999” The detective perked up like a cute puppy “Oh wow! I’m older than you, well, you’re the youngest one here” Mark wheezed, Dejun was surprised too, he was usually the oldest one in his friend group but it was nice being the youngest this time. “Johnny is the oldest then Jaehyun, they always treat me like a kid even though I’m already an adult!” Mark raised his voice at the last part making sure they heard him, Dejun chuckled “Well sometimes you act like one” Johnny laughed at the younger’s comment and Mark’s reaction from the car mirror, Jaehyun just sat there, staring at the road, not even a single glance at Dejun ever since he gave him that hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“So Dejun, since you’re in the 99 liners, do you know Lucas?” The younger tilted his head before he shook his head slightly “Oh, he’s a spy” Mark replied, Dejun thought to himself on how in the world would Dejun know about a <em> spy? </em>He doesn’t even know what his neighbours name was. “Great going, Mark, you really expect a normie to know all the spies you met?” Jaehyun snapped back, pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek, Johnny glanced at them before turning a sharp corner, causing the two at the back to scream. “What the hell, Johnny! Would Have warned us!” Mark leaned forward to wave his arms at Johnny’s vision, making the oldest to scold him while Dejun laughed at the sight, this reminded him so much of his friends back home and he wishes that this time he’ll stay with them.</p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>It was midnight, Ten had just came home with grocery bags in his aching hands, tears streaming down his cheeks as he threw the bags at the wall, milk exploding everywhere, Ten stood up straight when he approached Kun who was seated at the couch, minding his own business as if his boyfriend didn’t just ruin the freshly bought groceries but when he did notice all his attention was towards his boyfriend standing there with death glaring eyes, “You have the audacity to come home and not tell me you were kissing that bitch?!” Kun froze in his spot when he saw a sharpened blade peeking out from Ten’s hands, the moonlight gaze reflecting the blade towards Kun’s eyes “If you can’t love me then nobody can love you!” Ten sprinted towards Kun with the knife in his hands, but before he could even let the cold blade touch the skin of his lover, he was stopped by Kun, wrapping his arms around Ten. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop this Ten, it was our own good to break up, <em> tonight.” </em>Once Kun had said that, Ten dropped the act and dropped Kun’s heart “I called the hospital to pick you up for tomorrow, you aren’t safe for me, Ten, please know that” Kun was right, Ten wasn’t mentally stable, he had to take pills to make him stand on two feet but Kun noticed that he threw them out, the orange clear capsule thrown into the trash bin with some weed that he smoked from last week. Ten stood up, taking a breath before he ran out the back door, leaving Kun to scream after him but never ran for him. </p><p> </p><p>Never ran for his lover after that.</p><p> </p><p>\\\</p><p> </p><p>“So Kun just left him running?” Dejun asked Mark while they waited at the waiting area of the hospital where Kun was resting, Johnny and Jaehyun were the ones that wanted to visit Kun while Mark and Dejun were left to wait. “Yeah, it’s a sad love story of unrequited love” Dejun looked up at Mark, the older was smiling wryly as if he went through the same thing, but when he was about to start Jaehyun came out of the room “You were called, Dejun” his voice was low, weak and timid as if he was being lashed out on, Dejun was now shaken up in the boots but he stood up, not caring if he heard Mark warn him for anger issues or short tempers, he had Jaehyun there anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun knocked onto the door, being greeted by an instant door opening, the person opening the door was Sicheng, Yangyang’s older brother, Dejun hasn’t seen him since months but he was grateful that he could finally see him again, like a friendly reunion. “Good morning, Dejun, it’s been a while” Sicheng smiled, shifting to the side so he can let in the younger, Dejun observes his surroundings firstly, Jaehyun sat in the corner with a singular chair, Kun seated at the nurse bed, Sicheng beside the door, locking it which Dejun noticed because of how quiet it was in the room. The air was tense, heavy on Dejun’s shoulders, the fact that Sicheng was the only person the younger knew best was knee shakening. </p><p> </p><p>“Come closer, Dejun, I won’t bite” Kun called over with his bandaged arm, Dejun could see in his Peripheral vision that Jaehyun was watching his every move, maybe Sicheng was as well. When Dejun took one step then another, he was now standing beside Kun, close enough to see the pink deepened scars on his porcelain face, pale like a doll. “Hold my hand, I want to feel your pulse” Kun commanded, voice stern, Dejun hesitated at first but he handed him his arms anyway, the mint haired male grabbed his arm aggressively, eyes pasted at his bare arm, nails digging into the fresh skin, Dejun sucked in a sharp breath as he tried to pull away his arm but was ripped towards Kun, making him stumble onto the bed. “If you feel pain, you cannot survive the real world like this, you’re a walking pret, Dejunnie” Kun whispered into his ear, not caring if his nails were digging into the skin too much that a small amount of blood spurts out. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” Dejun pushed away Kun, his nails deep in his arm were now ripped off but the blood was still pouring out, the holes in his skin wider than what Kun did before, the mint haired growled “How dare you push me away?! Don’t you know how to respect people older than you, Brat?” Kun licked his nails before he directed Sicheng to take Dejun away, but he refused.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I even here in the first place?! Explain!” Dejun shouted, covering his bleeding arm with his free hand, Jaehyun was ready to step up but then seated back into his chair, Sicheng on the other hand, gripped tightly onto the younger’s shoulder, pushing him slightly towards the door but Kun commanded him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to know, huh? Well you see Dejun, you were connected to all the evidence from everyone, has Ten ever yielded a blade towards you? Have you ever loved someone, Dejun?” Kun asked, voice gentle, the younger glanced at Jaehyun then quickly back at Kun, hoping he didn’t see his little slip up. </p><p> </p><p><em> Love. </em> Dejun has never experienced that, love, sure you loved mint chocolate ice cream or his dog Bella, but he had never felt that for anyone ever. Dejun never paid attention on that cliche romance, all he paid attention to was school and work, maybe be should’ve gave more affection for his elementary crush so he didn’t have to end up like a lonely university student that is currently in a bad situation that’ll probably put him in jail if all of these things the detectives are doing is illegal. A simple ‘no’ would be great to answer but Dejun wasn’t thinking, his head was wrapped all over on <em> why he was here. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps.” Jaehyun perked up as if he was surprised that Dejun’s answer was blatantly out of the blue, even Sicheng was surprised. Kun sat there, hands clasped together “If you <em> do </em>find the right person, know that I’m rooting for you, Xiao Dejun. That is it for today” The younger was confused on what happened, why was he suddenly pushed into this? Why was he targeted? Why does it have to be him? </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When they got back into the truck, the car ride was quiet, not even Mark questioning him about everything or Johnny laughing at him, the radio wasn’t even on and Jaehyun was napping. Dejun could feel the tension between him and the space with Mark, he was behind Johnny’s seat but he could feel everyone’s tension, so heavy that Dejun had to start a conversation “So, ice cream?” Nobody answered for a while, leaving Dejun hanging just like that. “Sure” Mark answered, <em> finally, </em>Johnny glanced at the car mirror, eyes rising from his grin “That’ll be a nice time to spend in this sunny afternoon.” </p><p>Dejun smiled, rolling down his hoodie sleeve to cover the bandage he was fiddling with before drifting off into a mindful slumber.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“This is <em> sweet </em>” Mark said, exaggerating the word ‘sweet’ which caused Jaehyun to finally smile, dimples on full display, Dejun actually has never seen his dimples before so he was now determined to make Jaehyun smile more just to see those ethereal features,  they were truly eye catching. “After this we’ll have to visit your house, Dejun, so you can get your stuff that you left. We told the police officers that you were supervised so don’t worry about them attacking you, even if I don’t trust them” Jaehyun told the youngest, finishing his ice cream before he went over to the car, Johnny nodded “If you want Jaehyun could go with you inside.” Dejun bit his lip, today was totally a Jaehyun day for him, but he won’t complain because he wanted him to come anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, why does it  always have to be Jaehyun?” Mark whined “He’s always the right choice for these types of situations” Johnny complied as Mark pouted, Dejun tucked in his hands into the pockets of Jaehyun’s hoodie, running towards the truck where Jaehyun was now in the driver’s seat “We’ll see you later, Dejun!” Mark waved before him and Johnny left the ice cream parlour.</p><p> </p><p>Both Dejun and Jaehyun sat side by side, the radio was on this time but it was quiet, so quiet that Dejun didn’t even know it was on until Jaehyun asked him what song he liked from his playlist, Dejun simply answered Justin Bieber “What about you?” Dejun asked, shifting his body in his seat so now he was facing Jaehyun “Cigarettes After Sex” Dejun was taken aback from his answer, Jaehyun seemed like a quiet bad boy type but he was actually an explicit type of person but he has no problem with that. “I like the hoodie you gave me, Jaehyun, very comfortable” Dejun held onto the edge of the hoodie as he wafted a large amount of Jaehyun’s cologne, the dusted haired male flushed red when he saw the action, his heart suddenly blooming into a heartbeat. Good thing they were already at the location because he would’ve just crashed the truck right there and then. </p><p> </p><p>What was worse is that Dejun knew what he was doing to Jaehyun and he didn't even hesitate to push his buttons even more, Dejun <em> loved </em>to explore and what a great way to do it to Jaehyun? </p><p> </p><p>As they entered Dejun’s house, it seems to be destroyed by the investigators, crooked picture frames, knocked over chairs and tables, flower pots shattered onto the oak flooring. “This place is a mess” Jaehyun commented, Dejun just nodded, ignoring the fact that his <em> own </em>house was destroyed by strangers and he let them do whatever, maybe he shouldn’t have opened the door for them in the first place. “Will you help me upstairs, Jaehyun?” The younger aksed, jogging up the stairs when he heard a quiet hum from the older. </p><p> </p><p>When they entered Dejun’s room it wasn’t as bad as the main floor but there were some cons to it, Jaehyun inspected the room before he touched anything, but when he saw something that caught his eye he was quick to ask “I thought you didn’t have a lover” Dejun whipped his head to see Jaehyun, holding up a silver ring with an emerald oval in the middle. “I don’t, that was a gift from my parents but were you <em> jealous?” </em> Sure it was a stupid question but Dejun saw the way on how Jaehyun’s eyes darkened which made him laugh a little “ <em> No, </em>why would I be jealous?” Jaehyun placed the ring, before turning his back towards Dejun, the younger shrugged “Maybe because I saw you get defensive when I said I perhaps liked someone back at the hospital” Dejun admitted, what was he going to do? Just keep it to himself? No. </p><p> </p><p>Dejun is doing this on purpose, you know, for answers of course “I wasn’t being ‘defensive.’ I was simply doing my job to protect you” Jaehyun glances at Dejun before he went back to staring at the baby pictures of the younger, Dejun just grinned, <em> affectionately. </em></p><p>Dejun has to admit that Jaehyun was the cutest when he’s flattered, that’s one thing Dejun likes about the older and the list goes on.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’m tired” Dejun exaggeratedly sighed, throwing his arms in the air to stretch, dropping the heavy boxes, Jaehyun rubs his hands together after he packed the last item into the box “Maybe if you should stop staring at me like a creep, we’ll be at home by now.” The older spat at the dead flowers that Dejun’s neighbour did for him months ago, making the younger protest “Hey! You can’t just do what you please in this house! Go to the car, I’m almost done anyways” Dejun murmurs the last part as he crouched down to pick up the box, muscles tensed. Jaehyun shrugged, heading towards the car like what Dejun had said, Dejun hated that Jaehyun acted too cocky, for what reason?</p><p> </p><p>“There, the last box” Dejun shuts down the back trunk as he hopped into the front seat beside Jaehyun, who was blowing smoke from his pipe, before he threw it to the backseat, starting the engine. Again, it was a quiet ride back home, it was still daylight hours but packing up and moving seems so tiring for Dejun, he had never moved since 3 years and he hopes that his new home will be worth it — even if it meant for him to be under strict circumstances.</p><p> </p><p> It felt weird, being in a car with a <em> stranger, </em> someone Dejun isn’t too familiar with, he doesn’t know if Jaehyun had ever hidden bodies or even did some gang violence before he became a detective, but Dejun shouldn’t judge from his looks — Dusty purple hair slicked back, making a coma hairstyle, beige plaid coat that only went up to his waist not like Mark and Johnny, two unbuttoned blackberry colored sleeved shirt, and big blocky combat boots. The older just looked like a bad hottie that has an <em> innocent </em>job for a living, it’s hard to believe that looking like this would make you look so innocent as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Dejun” Jaehyun called, the younger cranes his head, his hands clasped together from nervousness “We’re here” the older knocked onto the window, gesturing  Dejun to roll it down and when the younger did Jaehyun gave him the house key “Open the door for me and I’ll bring in the boxes, if Johnny or Mark are home tell them to help” Jaehyun directed him, Dejun just nodded, taking the key in his palm. </p><p>Dejun jogged up to the front steps, admiring the effort put into the decoration of this yellow house — Excessive use of bamboo tree that are perhaps fake, wrapping around the front to the back, different types of rocks around the base of the bamboo trees, Christmas lights hanging around the windows and hood of the house which lit up meaning someone has to be home, rainbow rug that has fancy handwriting “Welcome” into it, red door that was taller than Dejun and a cute dandelion designed doorbell. The whole setup was adorable itself and definitely surprising knowing that Jaehyun lives in this type of house.</p><p> </p><p>When Dejun unlocked the door he was greeted by a grandma-like modern house, blueberry floral wallpaper with pastel colored framing around the baby pictures and other sorts and lots of flower vases scattered around the house. It was <em> very </em>different from what Dejun has experienced with all of them, Mark fits a more trendy type of house like a mansion while Johnny fits this house moreover Jaehyun’s which it’ll be like steampunk. Dejun understands to say the least, he just wished his brain wasn’t aweing over the house and instead helping out Jaehyun with the stacked piles of boxes at the front door.</p><p>“Oh Dejun, you’re back” Johnny called out from behind, Dejun turned around slightly, wearing 3 white stripes down the black fabric of his sweatpants, toned abs out and showing gloriously alongside a small white towel around his neck, hair dripping, it looked like he was done taking a bath “Uh yeah, Jaehyun is outside unloading the rest, if you want-” Before Dejun could Johnny jogged towards the boxes, the younger scrunches up his nose when he smelled like Dahlias and a hint of shea butter “Already know the drill, here I’ll give you the lighter ones” Johnny relied, shortly after, bringing in some of the boxes not noticing the younger’s pout “I’m strong enough though” his voice whinny. Johnny chuckled “Fine, but if you need a break you can always sit out” Dejun rolled his eyes “That’s ridiculous, I go to the gym everyday just to be degraded like this” Dejun sighed, dramatically, causing Johnny to laugh with his whole chest “Now now, I don’t like treating others like that, I simply was worrying about your health.” The older places a hand on his hip as the other carding through his long locks “Whatever, let’s hurry!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After unpacking, Dejun finally got to rest, boneless as he was resting underneath the warm fluffy blanket, <em> this </em>was much more better than what he'd been sleeping in his house. It was dawn, sun barely reaching the horizon over yonder, the small ceiling fan spinning around at a medium speed as darkness pours into the room, replacing the small source of light. Dejun wonders if Yangyang is alright when he just suddenly disappeared after calling him, ever since he stepped into the detectives’ house his phone has been missing, Dejun hopes that nobody stole it while he was in the festival or if one of them pickpocketed him during the car ride, but whatever the reason was he just hopes it wasn’t the gang members.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight pours into the room despite the mint green curtains, the room lighting up quickly when Dejun stands up to open the curtains up. The naked transparent window revealing the pretty bamboo trees and the black truck parked on the sidelines, he could see some of their neighbours go out for a light jog or their lights flick open. Dejun turned around, skimming through his room — blanket barely over the edge of the mattress, extra boxes stacked beside the bed. his backpack beside his pillow and a small knock on the door. “Dejun? Are you awake? I’m opening the door!” It was Mark, his voice hoarse, perhaps he had a sleepless night. When he arrived, the older man was holding a tray of breakfast goodies. “One of our other members made this for your arrival” Mark handed him the tray, Dejun stared at the pancakes with butter melting into it and a side of strawberries with whip cream onto it. “You have more members?” Dejun asked, following Mark as they head downstairs where 3 more unknown people were seated “Of course! The one in the kitchen is Doyoung, who made your breakfast,” Mark pointed at the ravenette who was washing the dishes not caring if the fabric apron was getting dampen “That’s Yuta, one of the first ones to join us actually,” Mark then pointed at the orangish long haired male who was seated around the dining table with Johnny “And the last is over there, his name is Jaemin.” Mark then pointed at the last member, who has blue hair as he was playing with 2 cats and a dog located at the corner of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you know a lot” Dejun commented which made Mark grin “Duh, I know everyone” He then replied sarcastically. “Oh you’re awake!” Johnny shouted from the dining room where he was playing cards with Yuta, the orange haired cranes his head, meeting his and Dejun’s gazes before another person called out for him, Jaehyun, standing at the door frame from the basement “How are you feeling? You just passed out when you got here” </p><p>Dejun was surprised by that because he thought he was in his conscious mind “Busy day am I right?” Dejun laughed nervously when he felt all eyes on him “Yeah” Jaehyun murmured before going back down, the younger exhaled the air he didn’t know he was holding “Don’t worry Dejun, everyone here is very very harmless, chill a bit.” Mark comforted, patting his shoulder before he joined Jaemin, Dejun was now standing by himself in the middle of the room, everyone was doing what they were supposed to do but he had nothing to do except eat his pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dejun right? Come over here” Yuta called out, shifting his body as he was now facing Dejun, the younger suddenly felt shy, but whatever his body was doing to him it’s definitely bad luck, he stepped forward, walking towards the orange haired, taking a seat across him. “How old are you?” It took a moment before Dejun was thinking straight “21” The younger could see him bite his inner cheek from the response “I’m older than you” Yuta inhaled sharply before slamming his card onto the table, aggressively, that it shook the table “I won!” He jumps out of his seat as he brags to Johnny about winning, Dejun doesn’t believe that <em> he </em>was older than him, in fact maybe one of the oldest one here.</p><p> </p><p>“Dejun, when you’re done come help me here!” Doyoung called out, stretching his limbs as he gestured towards the dry plates, the younger just nodded as he finally took a bite into his pancake that was already cold, sadly from all the distractions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After doing everything they asked for he was finally confronted by Jaemin, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be talkative like the others but by the looks of it he doesn’t. Dejun sat down beside the blue haired as the small puppy crawled into his lap, petting it earning its tail to wag. “This is Bella” Jaemin then placed her into the other’s lap “And I’m her owner, Na Jaemin” Dejun nodded, trying to understand if Jaemin was tired because his voice was all slurry “I’m younger than you by the way” Jaemin added before he hopped out of the couch to jog towards Jaehyun’s call out. Dejun didn’t even notice that the house was empty, all he was with was the cats and Bella. It seemed every quiet without all the chaotic call outs or the unexpected people appearing left and right, before Dejun could think he was created by a blue and purple haired male, crouching in front of him with a piece of paper n’ pen “Sign your initial before leaving the house is what Jaehyun ordered.” The mysterious man said, Dejun shouldn’t blatantly trust someone just because he knows who Jaehyun was, what if this person is part of that gang and broke in to make him sign an oddly suspicious ‘contract.’</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Lee Taeyong, the leader of this Detective group, Jaehyun is my right hand man, please sign this before leaving the house.” He repeated, Dejun nodded slowly, grabbing the pen to sign in his initial on the little box “Great, now I’ll escort you into the car” Taeyong stood up straight as he reaches his hand out “Wait, yesterday I could just walk freely but why do I need to sign this?” Dejun asked, still taking Taeyong’s hand, the other pulling him up from the couch; Dejun made sure to place Bella down before he got up. “I wasn’t here yesterday and the contract wasn’t prepared” Taeyong answered, guiding Dejun out the door as he locked the door behind them, securely.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them joined into the truck as they drove off somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun was sandwiched by Mark, from his right and Jaemin from his left, the air between was uncomfortable enough, from Mark manspreading his legs as he was now leaning against Jaemin who was leaning against the window from the weight of another, both of them were close face to face, not like earlier where they were just sitting comfortably. Jaemin seemed to be fully aware that Dejun’s heart was about to explode from the tight space that he had to offer to change positions with Dejun in the middle of the ride, Mark doesn’t seem to notice since his legs are spread open which took half of the car space at the back. </p><p> </p><p>Dejun wished that he would’ve accepted Taeyong’s request for coming into his car instead of the less space car they provided but then again he was closer to Johnny, Jaehyun and Mark more than them but Jaemin questionably joined in as well. Dejun doesn’t know any of them personally so he shouldn’t judge their relationships so quickly, one of them could even be married between all of them. “You seem tense” Jaemin commented, placing his hand onto the other’s thigh which made him flush red, head to toe “Y-yeah.. it is summer! Quite hot!” Dejun choked when he felt Jaemin shift closer to his ear “Maybe the window down would be nice” Dejun murmured between his gritted teeth, thankfully Johnny got the signal as he rolled down the backseat windows, letting in the hot summer air. It was refreshing but still hot when Jaemin fidgets with your fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Truly weird from Dejun’s perspective, everything that happened was <em> weird </em>— not like the goofy type but the mysterious type. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe if Dejun should’ve stayed away from Ten then he wouldn’t have been in this hot mess, but again he has to admit, he kind of likes this.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling is <em> scorching. </em></p><p>
  <b>⊱─────────⊰</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ACT II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!!!! i feel bad for not updating this and taking ages to write this out but its very hard when you have an idea and when you express it all in a doc its gone, i hate that but i promise this is worth the reading!!! And the xiaomarkjaem moment is VERY dirty 🌚🌚<br/>P.S the crescent  moon symbol thingys are like Dejun’s dream<br/>Enojoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>⊱─────────⊰</b>
</p><p>Crimson wine pours into Dejun’s glass, filling it up to the brim as droplets drip down, it was too much for his appetite but he’ll make it work. “Enjoying yourself?” Taeyong asked with a small smile of admiration, Dejun almost choked when he saw that half of them were staring at him as if there was a spotlight shining towards him “Don’t tease him, Tae” Doyoung nudged him before handing a napkin towards the younger. </p><p> </p><p>They were out for dinner, a celebration for Dejun’s arrival, everyone looked like they were having fun, they were singing, clapping and even dancing while drunk; Dejun doesn’t know if they do this when someone new arrives but he knows he’ll get used to it, but one thing he’ll never understand is why Jaehyun was always alone, he was leaning against the small balcony area with his pipe in his hand, blowing out smoke, yeah he doesn’t know him personally but he <em> wants </em>to know a little bit more. </p><p>“Dejun, you’re turning red, what’s up?” Mark asked, his voice slurry but concerned as well, Dejun looked around before placing his hands onto his flushed cheeks, it was burning up “Can we talk in private, Mark?” Dejun asked, taking the napkin that Doyoung gave him to wipe the beads of sweat. “Sure, to the washroom?” Mark doesn’t give the other time to reply but instead he helps him up to guide him into the washroom, informing the others beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>When they entered, Dejun immediately collapsed onto the floor, letting out a heavy sigh which made Mark ask if he was okay, the younger placed his hand onto the older’s shoulder while the free hand massaged his temples “M’ hurts..” Dejun slurred out, gripping onto his shoulder for support “Where does it hurt, Dejun? Need water?” It took a while for Dejun to process words, everything in his head was so fuzzy that he forgot <em> why </em>exactly that he wanted to talk about with Mark “M’ need to..” before Mark could reply, the younger quickly ran into a stall as he vomited, the older wasn’t too bothered but instead he comforted Dejun even if the smell reeks wine “It’s okay, Dejun let it all out” and he did.</p><p> </p><p>They just sat together in this fancy washroom, the smell still not leaving, surprisingly nobody came in to do their business or to check up on them — The younger’s head was on Mark’s shoulder while the other was trying to unzip the younger’s jacket so he cannot overheat from his state of mind. “Dejun, I need you to sit up straight for a second, need this damn hoodie to be removed” the struggle in the older’s voice made Dejun whimper “Mm no! Jaehyun gave it to me..” The younger pushed away Mark, quite harshly, but the older went back to quickly take it off “Hey!” Dejun protested but Mark ignored him, pulling the other up from his position and towards the sink “Close your eyes for me” even if Dejun wanted to refuse he did it anyway, the other turned on the tap as he lowered the younger’s head into the cool running water, Dejun flinched when coldness touched his features but he held himself back from making a fit.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, wipe your face with this and I’ll go-” Dejun was quick to tackle after Mark, hugging his back “Don’t leave me, mm please..” pleads the younger, it took a while before Mark could realize that he was crying but when he did, he was quick to comfort him “Okay I won’t leave, just please tell me what’s wrong?” </p><p>“I don’t know why I’m here, Mark.. why did it have to be me?” Dejun asked as if the question was supposed to be towards himself, his whole life just hit him like a wave during a tsunami, it was spinning. “May I tell you then?” Mark then asked, Dejun nodded, burying his face into his hoodie, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I will.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>\\\</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> June 27th </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The day where Dejun finally graduated high school, his family was there, clapping and cheering when his name was called from the principal, he walked up onto the stage, bright round spotlight pointing towards him as he walked towards the certificate and a hand reaching out, when he took it, flashing lights came out from the darkened crowd, recording cameras flashing red and brightened smiles — he could see Yangyang sitting in the front with his family, smiling extra bright while Sicheng was clapping with a proud one, Dejun raised his head a bit to see Ten sitting beside his mother, his smile was so ethereal, one of the most prettiest smiles from the whole auditorium. </p><p>“Xiao Dejun, congratulations on graduating high school, we hope for the best in your future life and become a success like you were in high school!” The crowd roared, whistling and claps arose from the graduates which made Dejun smile with pride, the last picture was caught on camera before everything was over. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Sweetheart!” His mother kissed Dejun on the cheek while Ten intertwined his hand with the younger, Dejun stared at the other for a good amount of seconds before pulling away from his mother “You too, Ten, you’ve been through too much this year and thank you for being happy with me” Dejun grinned, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as he showered him in kisses “Me too, <em> Xiaojun, </em>thank you taking care of me while this lasted.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> September 1st </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Dejun heard from Ten before waking up to an empty bed once again, thunder roared from afar while heavy rain thumped against the roof like his heart was beating fast, he hated the rain. At this time, Dejun was roommates with Yangyang but sadly he visited his family during this time, leaving Dejun alone to face this great storm, but it wasn’t so great, Dejun would always imagine about boating with Ten in the middle of the ocean as they were close to bay, until something inside Dejun told him to jump off the boat, he was about to, but then suddenly Ten jumped off instead. Leading to the horrific break up of him and Ten’s, the other told him three months later after his graduation that things aren't working out, life goes on and he’ll find someone better, which is obviously not true because Dejun felt different in a way that couldn’t possibly be explained. </p><p> </p><p>Ten was <em> cruel, </em>sure they were high school sweethearts but he was too cruel for Dejun to believe they used to be a ‘perfect’ standard couple. For 2 months, Ten started to throw random tantrums and even threw plates at the ground or towards Dejun while they still lived together, sometimes Ten would cry in his room and talk about what it’ll be like bleeding out in the tub or taking Dejun’s blood just to survive for himself only. It was brutal honesty, but sometimes Ten has great days, instead of becoming a grey cloud for almost the whole month he was also the sun to Dejun’s rainy days, when he was stressed about personal reasons Ten was always there to comfort him through the storm. </p><p> </p><p>But that was all gone when the hospital called Dejun, saying he jumped off a roof. Dejun ran, ran through everyone in the hospital and into Ten’s room where he was seated, looking out the window, bandages wrapped everywhere around his body, arms to his head, his emotion was gone, blank. “Ten?” Dejun called out in a timid voice when the other turned his head, an eyepatch covering one of his eyes “Dejun, I’m moving to America.” Ten told him, his voice was all gone and Dejun’s pride “What..?” The younger doesn’t understand, he ran through his whole life just to be crushed by reality “And by doing that, I must leave you here, I <em> don’t want to be with you anymore.”  </em></p><p>“Ten please-” — “Don’t worry, they’ll be people watching over you in the future that I hired” Ten grinned slightly before turning his back towards the window, Dejun froze in his spot before he was pulled away from the nurses, his whole world was fading right there and then.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> December 30th </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sicheng stepped into the yellow modern house, smell of pine tree and heavy rain pounders through Sicheng’s nostrils, clanking of boots approached him “Welcome, Sicheng, glad you came to our family dinner” a tall muscular man said, blonde hair in a ponytail as his fair share of clothes was a casual white sleeved shirt and black jeans matching with his combat boots, Sicheng was skeptical about the fit but he accepted the greeting “Thank you, Johnny, I’m happy to be at service. Where’s Jaehyun by the way?” Sicheng asked, looking around with his eyes then meeting up with another male by the stairs, long black hair, falling onto his shoulder as he wore a green plaid cardigan “Jaehyun? He hasn’t come home since yesterday, why?” Johnny replied, twisting his body to stare at the male by the stairs, Sicheng gritted his teeth at that “I wanted to talk about something important but since he isn’t here, I’ll have to spill it with you <em> two </em>instead.” Johnny’s gaze fell towards Sicheng once again “Me and Yuta?” Sicheng just nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sitting down around the small living area beside the front door, coffee placed in front of them as Sicheng began to speak “Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul was confirmed missing from the local Seoul Hospital, doctors report that he had escaped or was kidnapped during the night. So now I want you to investigate this case, I’ll pay you the amount when it is done,” Sicheng took a sip of his coffee, watching Johnny’s signal towards Yuta “I’ll go with my team” The blonde make replied, sitting up straighter, Sicheng nodded, slamming down the mug onto the wooden table “By the way, if you perhaps meet this person,” Sicheng placed a file onto the table with the name labeled as ‘XIAO DEJUN’ — “Then I’d like you to take him in, the workers at the hospital did say that he was last seen with Chittaphon.” Sicheng finished, packing up his bags before he stood up and walked towards the door “Wait!” Yuta called out, Sicheng turned around, raising his brows “Do you know this person?” The black haired picked up the file, Sicheng grinned “I, cannot tell you that.” Sicheng was out the door in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>The room was silent for a moment before a black haired male with blonde highlights entered from the backyard “Well, well, what do we have here?” Yuta teased, dropping the file back onto the table as he climbed up the stairs, still staring at the male that was leaning into the doorframe “Mark, get ready and call Jaehyun, we’re going on an investigation.” Johnny told the other, picking up the file and the box shaped shades from the coffee table “Right ahead of you, Johnny” Mark exclaims, running up the stairs and past Yuta. The two exchanges gazes “Good luck out there, Johnny, I want to see another case close.” </p><p> </p><p>“Roger that”</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After Mark explained, beads of tears stayed at bay on Dejun’s eyes, it seems like the younger was finally back in his normal state. “So.. Sicheng knew about this? Wrote everything out from my mother’s information?” Dejun murmured from the hoodie, Mark hums in agreement which causes the younger to whimper “I’ll be honest here, I do remember all those events happening at the hospital but I haven’t seen him since 3 years.. why were.. he hired a gang to kill me, Mark!” Dejun lifts his head, the hoodie, his eyes puffy and red, nose flushed alongside his cheeks, snot running down his nostrils. “Dejun, if anything, I’m here to protect you, <em> we’re </em>here to protect you.” Mark carded through the other’s hair to soothe him down and it worked, the younger’s breathing pattern was now shallow, heart not beating out of his chest anymore “Really?” Dejun sniffled as he was pulled into a warm and tight embrace from the older who nodded, sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“Now let’s go back home” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Dejun felt his legs instantly feel like jelly when he entered the truck, but Mark was there to support his boneless body — he was snuggled up into the older’s side as Jaemin was opening the window slightly so Dejun can finally breathe “Just go to sleep, Dejun, you’ll be home in no time.” Johnny assured, glancing up at the car mirror to look at the younger before his attention was on the road. </p><p> </p><p>He likes to imagine himself on a boat, alone in the sea and the sun shining on him, from a distance he could see 3 people waving at him and cheering for him, the wind blows against the red flag of the boat, Dejun moves against the waves as he floats closer and closer towards shore where he can paint a clearer picture of <em> them, </em>his real home. </p><p> </p><p>Coming back to his senses, warmth filled his lower body, it seems like someone was leaning against it or wrapping themselves around it. It was morning, he could feel the sun shining from his cheek, barely bleeding through the curtains, the ceiling fan was on medium, cool air hitting Dejun hard from last night, he felt himself get dizzy from just laying there, opening his eyes slowly he was greeted by a smiling Jaemin, it was still a blur to Dejun but he knew it was him because of the blue hair. “Good morning, Junnie! You look so cute while sleeping, you were all smiley, what did you dream about? Me?” Jaemin cooed, slowly lifting his weight off of the other who was blushing out of his mind which made the younger chuckle “I’m joking, me and Mark are the ones taking care of you today so don’t worry about being alone with me” Dejun shifted into his bed before pulling himself up, meeting Jaemin’s face, nose touching “Unless you want to?” The younger smirked when he saw the other flush in red like what he looked like last night. “I need to eat, Jaemin'' Dejun pushed Jaemin from him, the younger furrowed his brows as he pinched his nose “And you need to brush your teeth'' </p><p>The older glared at him “Get out.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mark sat beside Jaemin, eating the rest of his breakfast as he sighed “Like it?” Jaemin grinned, widely, Mark nodded as he stood up to place them into the sink, not bothering to wash them. “Jaemin?” Mark called out, the blue haired humming in response “I think we should visit Sicheng” before Jaemin could answer, Dejun was already in the living room, eyebrows perked up from the familiar name. Mark laughed nervously “How do you know Sicheng?” Dejun asked, crossing his arms as if he was upset, Jaemin just shrugged it off “What are you talking about, Junnie? Who is this ‘Sicheng’ person you’re talking about?” Ah yes, the old trick Jaemin does by just acting oblivious and everyone will believe him just like Dejun, his frowning expression now fading into a confused expression “Huh? I swear Mark said something” Jaemin shook his head “He said that we should get ice cream” Mark was about to protest until he heard a pleasing sound from Dejun “I love ice cream! Especially mint chocolate!” The youngest furrowed his brows at the comment but was soon washed away when he witnessed Dejun’s dino smile. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It seems like it was raining already, grey clouds scattered around, covering the sun. It wasn’t the first time it ever rained in March but it’s definitely an unfortunate day, Dejun <em> really </em> wanted to go out and inhale fresh air instead of the same pine wood scent, it doesn’t smell bad but very strong to the nose which can cause headaches for Dejun — “Seems like today is bad luck” Jaemin commented, looking out the window as Mark closed the open windows while Dejun stood in front of the door, pouting. “So, what now? We can’t go outside” Dejun told the two, peeking through the small peep hole plastered into door, Jaemin turned his head towards Mark who wasn’t paying attention instead he was talking with someone on the phone in the kitchen, the blue haired then turned towards Dejun “Why don’t we give you a massage, you’ve been up all night and you need to relax” Dejun suggested — Jaemin was flattered, he didn’t know the other knew about what he was doing <em> last night. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What?” Before Jaemin could continue he was pulled by Dejun already, Mark watched them from afar but didn’t interfere.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay on your chest, I’ll take good care of you, Jaemin” Dejun grinned, walking towards the cabinets if there are any massaging oil or anything that’ll soothe Jaemin, but instead of oil he found a purple bottle with clear substances inside, Dejun has never seen it before but he grabbed it either way. Jaemin sat right up when he saw the bottle, grabbing it out of his hands but some of the liquid already spilled onto the older’s hands. “Mm, it smells like strawberry!” Dejun exclaims, Jaemin giggled nervously “This isn’t for massage, Junie, actually you shouldn't even have that” Dejun tilted his head as he rubs the liquid all over his hands “Jeez, you really are innocent” Jaemin whispered to himself before throwing himself onto Dejun when he pushed him down. The older blinked, looking up at Jaemin underneath his eyelashes, he could see that the blue haired was grinning at him, <em> too much.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Guys? What happened in.. here?” Mark walked in, pupils blown away at the sight he is witnessing, Jaemin whipped his head towards the oldest while Dejun was covering his face with the strawberry scented liquid “What the fuck.” Dejun wished he could say that as well but he was too embarrassed to even say a peep “I’m going to walk out and when I come back you two better be not touching each other!” Mark shouted, backing away slowly “Are you jealous, Markie? Want to be on top of De-” — “Shut up! No I don’.t” The oldest sweats, Jaemin smirked, pushing himself up with his elbows as he jogged towards Mark “I’m really not, Jaemin, I don’t have a crush on him!” Dejun perked up “Oh dear, I didn’t even mention <em> crushes </em> you might really like Junie if you were thinking about that” The blue hair’s smirk grew wider and wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” Dejun exclaims, causing the two to fall silent “<em> I </em> will explain, Jaemin was up all night and I wanted to help him by massaging him so when I picked up that bottle,” Dejun pointed at Jaemin’s hand “Then he suddenly became defensive!” It took a moment for Mark to even process “Mark, c’mon, you know that it was the right thing” and it was but Dejun thought otherwise “What are you hiding from me?” It wasn’t a serious problem really but Jaemin just wanted to save the older’s <em> innocent </em>even if he wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“You really want me to tell you?” Jaemin scoffed afterwards when Dejun nodded, timidly, Mark was ready to throw his hands “Maybe next time when we’re alone, Junie, but for now go wash your hands and <em> I’ll </em>massage you instead.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The massage went well, Dejun felt boneless after Jaemin finished, he never knew that the blue haired had nice hands especially for massaging, maybe he really needed a massage. It was already evening but it didn’t feel like it, he didn’t even notice Taeyong walking inside his room until his voice spoke up “Dejun? Are you okay? You look worn out” The concern in Taeyong’s voice made Dejun want to give him a big hug to assure him but he couldn’t, his legs won’t even move an inch the same goes with his arms, all he can do is hum “Of course he is, I massaged him!” Jaemin exclaimed, leaning against the door frame as Taeyong whipped around “Jaemin?” The younger nodded his head “Yeah I did that, but it was because he knew <em> too </em>much” — Even though Dejun was boneless doesn’t mean he couldn’t hear, it was obvious that he possibly couldn’t move but he knew what they were saying but Taeyong knows that he was wide awake hence his leave “We should talk about this later, I have to talk with Dejun” Jaemin shrugged, pushing himself off the frame as he ran downstairs to join the others for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong and Dejun were left alone, the atmosphere was calming and Dejun can actually fall asleep “Dejun?” Taeyong called out again, crouching in front of the younger’s laying body, Dejun perked up with his eyebrows “Mm?” Taeyong smiles wryly as if he was too afraid to confess, eventually he had to. “We checked your house and your neighbours one last time to find out that you were being tracked down and before you freak out I want you to sleep in Mark’s room for tonight” The news crashed onto Dejun’s body as if he was being crushed by dumbbells — Taeyong nodded before another person entered, it was Johnny, a plate in his hands and a glass of water “You’re awake” Well he has always been awake just <em> thinking. </em>“Eat up and Mark will lift you off your feet like a princess!” Johnny joked but Dejun could only whine “I know I’m being tracked down but am I not safe alone? Am I never going home? Will I ever see my family?” All the questions floating around in the younger’s head spilled out of his mouth, both of the older males looked at each other before paying much attention towards Dejun “Would you rather go with Johnny and Jaehyun or Mark and Jaemin?” Taeyong asked, placing his hand on Dejun’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Since he was much more closer with Mark and both of them were in the same age group he was willing to go with Mark now “Mark and Jaemin” — Sure Jaemin and Dejun only met yesterday but he spent a lot of time with the younger male “Okay, I’ll call Mark to set up another bed and you can pack up your stuff.” Dejun just nodded before pushing himself up with the help of Johnny when Taeyong had left the room “One question, will I have to come with you guys if you’re going on a search or mission?” The younger asked “No, we’ll ask our other members to take care of you” Johnny answered, giving him the glass of water “Don’t worry, as long as you trust us, we’ll keep you safe” The older added before he took the glass and Dejun’s hand “Now, shall we go?” </p><p> </p><p>“We shall.” The younger replied, letting Johnny pull him up as they both left the empty room with Dejun’s backpack.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mark’s room was small, no space whatsoever, Dejun almost thought it was supposed to be a bathroom from first glance, Dejun thinks about the possibilities that him and Jaemin share clothes with that small closet they have shoved into the corner or maybe they sleep together because there isn’t a second mattress in the area which almost made Dejun worry about moving into their room instead of Johnny’s. “Are you sure you want to stay with them? Me and Jaehyun had another bed” <em> Well you should’ve told me that before </em>Dejun said to himself before covering it up with a cough “No worries, I’ll just let them know?” At this point Dejun doesn’t know what he should do, really he hopes that tonight won’t be as bad as he thinks it to be.</p><p>“Great, well our room is across Mark’s so if you want anything just give us a knock” Johnny smiled, waving off as he went out of Dejun’s sight — As Dejun unpacked he was greeted by lean arms, wrapping around his lithe waist “Nice meeting you here, Junie, how are you feeling? Better?” It was Jaemin, of course it was. Dejun nodded but the other didn’t take that as an answer  “Oh Junie, what was that? Couldn’t hear you clearly” Jaemin giggled, tightening his grip which almost made the older choke “Repeat that one more time and give me a kiss” Now Jaemin was definitely standing on thin ice with that comment but Dejun held back, instead he backed up which made the younger gasp in confusion “I’m better now, Jaemin” the lean arms unwrapped around the waist as a loud thump appeared behind Dejun — Jaemin has fallen “Maybe I’ll feel even better when you’re not all touchy” Or Dejun probably lied and he didn’t hold back, even if this was the younger’s room as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Again? You two are all over each other” Mark’s voice echoed throughout the room which made the two witness the oldest “Oh Markie, don’t act so cool and tough, I know you want to hold his hand. Like that one time in the washroom at the restaurant” Jaemin smiled smugly, holding onto the edge of the mattress as he pushed himself up. He obviously knew that Dejun was drunk out of his mind which is easier for Jaemin to tease Mark, but still, Jaemin shouldn’t even be there in the first place and Mark doesn’t know how he knew that “You’re talking some gibberish, Jaemin.” They both <em> knew.  </em></p><p> </p><p>From Dejun’s perspective it was all fun and games but for them, it was one of those dramatic fights between the main lead and second lead. “Hey, I’m just a random guy.” Jaemin raises his hands up, giving a wink towards Dejun before he walked out of the room — Honestly Dejun felt bad for Jaemin at that moment but then again he doesn’t know if they were <em> actually </em>having fun “I’ll make sure he’ll sleep on the couch if you’re comfortable with that” Mark suggested, glancing at Johnny’s room before walking towards the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, I was wondering what he wanted” It was terrible to admit but Dejun really wanted his opinion for tonight, Mark stared at him weirdly “Are you serious?” The older asked but the younger doesn’t know if he <em> was </em>actually serious about this, all he wanted to do was sleep right now, his heavy eyelids could barely open and Mark seemed to notice it “Sleep, Dejun, don’t worry about us right now, Jaemin likes to tease people a lot.” </p><p>Hence, Dejun didn’t worry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>— ☾—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The wind blew against Dejun’s boat a little bit more until the sea became shallow, he could hear the seagulls soaring around him and shouting from the nearest island, it seems like the local people could see him from afar, maybe Dejun finally found a home to stay. </p><p> </p><p>He was <em> desperate, </em>Dejun wanted to go, go to a new world and experience better treatment, finally having his own freedom — Until thunder roared through the darkened grey clouds, blocking the sun from all harm's way but instead replacing it to a storm, a storm of fear and trauma. </p><p> </p><p>Dejun was so close he could even taste the warm welcomes from the locals, he was so close yet so far away — He wanted to jump off this boat and swim even <em> if </em>  it meant for him to drown or get eaten by a shark anything to get off that boat, a good memory to bad memories, truly his weakness, especially without Ten which he protected Dejun from the dangers of the world, now it's his chance to protect himself, in this endless storm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>— ☾—</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dejun wakes up from his slumber, sandwiched by Jaemin from his left and Mark from his right; he cranes his neck to the side, squinting to see the time, it was 12:03AM, not even 3AM yet. He could hear small shuffling until he noticed that Jaemin was snuggling him close, it was quite embarrassing knowing that him and Mark sleep together or the fact that Mark is right in front of them which any moment he’ll wake up and see them doing whatever, maybe a hint of him would like Mark to wake up.</p><p>Of course they were total strangers at first but knowing that he was a bit conscious during the washroom moment, Dejun knew he could trust Mark even if he didn't trust him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about something, Junie?” Jaemin whispered into his ear causing the older to flinch, ears burning, Dejun doesn’t know what to do at that moment so he just shut his eyes even though Jaemin already saw them wide open, with that he earned a small giggle from the blue haired “I know that you’re awake, Junie, but it’s okay I won’t tell Mark” Jaemin cooed before unwrapping his arms from his waist, sinking back into the mattress, going back to sleep as if nothing of that happened.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Dejun!” Taeyong shouted from the kitchen with Johnny who was taste-testing the samples while Doyoung scolded Yuta for adding more salt into the not ready foods, it was very chaotic from Djeun’s point of view but not the living room area, Jaehyun was seated with another member that Dejun has never met before, there were 3 other people just like Doyoung, Yuta and Taeyong — One with a ruby dyed undercut, the one that was playing with Bella has blond hair and the last one has bright pink hair that was seated beside Jaehyun. “We’re just prepping breakfast before we go out” Taeyong told Dejun, who was now seated at the living room area with the strange visitors and Jaehyun “They will be here to take care of you while we’re out.” The pink haired smiled, brightly, which made Dejun a little bit safer but still worried that they were forced to be here “What are you doing, you three? Introduce yourself!” Doyoung shouted from behind.</p><p>The pink haired clears his throat “I’m Hendery, glad to be at your service” Hendery lend out a hand for a shake, Dejun shakes it, after they all looked at the blonde haired puppy-like male who was giggling “I’m Jungwoo, nice to meet you, Dejun!” They seem to be much more cheerful than Jaehyun which is surprising since Jaehyun didn’t shoo them away while they had time to sit here. “I’m Lucas” the ruby haired male said, bouncing Bella on his lap while Jungwoo strokes her head, giving her kind pats.</p><p> </p><p>“But before they go, do you trust us?” Hendery asked, eyes signalling towards the door in which everyone has left, Jaemin the last person out, Dejun was so invested with Bella’s cuteness that he didn’t even notice them leaving, especially seeing them eat their meals — Back to the question, Dejun doesn’t know yet to trust them so he’ll have to see what they can do before trusting their words. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you beat me at physical hide and seek, I’ll gain your trust” Dejun snickered when he sees Hendery’s eyes becoming bewildered “Is that a challenge?”  Lucas asked, placing Bella down as he crossed his leg over his other, grinning like Dejun, mischievously, “Of course, even though I get protected doesn’t mean I can’t fight.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a deal then.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>⊱─────────⊰</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuuna’s Tiwtter: @injunnieflwr ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>